


The beginning of something new

by Wolf_Man



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Man/pseuds/Wolf_Man
Summary: Steven has faced many challenges in his young life but none had prepared him for Alex Mercer. He seemed to disappear and reappear whenever he wanted. He glares a lot and doesn't seem to like people in general. Despite all that it can't be that hard to make friends with him right?





	The beginning of something new

**Author's Note:**

> I have fudged timelines a bit with this one, Steven universe takes place in the modern day while prototype now takes place in the nineteen seventies. This was necessary for reasons that come out in the story later. 
> 
> Sorry to Steven universe fans he doesn't appear much in this first chapter but we already have Steven's backstory. I had to do more work to get the other characters in position and that means backstory.

People called him a terrorist, criminal, monster, he was all of these things and so much more. He had killed off an entire branch of the military, cut a bloody swath through both the marines and the army. He’d ripped the head off the plague infecting New York and swallowed the body whole. He had surpassed even man's deadliest creation, a nuclear blast wasn't strong enough to destroy him. He wondered if that made him man's deadliest creation?

He wondered this all while looking down as the marines finished cleaning up the infected that had ceased to fight on his orders. He had come to the conclusion, it was time to take his sister and run. It was simple enough, he found a pilot responsible for airlifting marines into the city and consumed him. The pilot had no time to scream, as his body was broken down on a cellular level. He took the pilots DNA, his biomass, his memories, he became him. The pilots' name was Henry and as he changed his body he became Henry. He hunted down the co-pilot, ran her through with his claws.

Henry ran back to Dana, peeling part of himself away to form a black blob. She looked disgusted but nonetheless, she pushed it onto her face. It took only seconds before it expanded swallowing her head and expanding to coat her body. Within seconds she was coated entirely in black slime, it seemed to shiver as it changed. It became clothes and skin, identical to the copilot who only mere minutes ago had been devoured.

“For the record, this is absolutely the most disgusting thing I've ever worn,” Dana spoke in a voice that was not her own. 

“How? I designed it to be non-suffocating, dry and maintain a perfectly comfortable body temperature. I even made the insides copy the texture of silk.” The creature that had devoured Henry spoke as confusion marred his stolen features.

“That's not the problem… You know what nevermind.” Dana sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother's lack of understanding. The stuff covering her was alive, it was just an extension of him. He couldn't possibly understand why she was uncomfortable, just like how he couldn’t understand why eating people made her uncomfortable. 

It was quite an easy process, in the end, they airlifted a group of marines towards an emergency hospital outside the quarantine. Alex picked her up and snuck down the side of the building. Suddenly they were moving, Henry ran carrying her as they ran. She could feel it in her bones through the false skin when he broke the sound barrier. She couldn't help but remember being carried in a less caring embrace by the alpha hunter. She gripped to her brother a little tighter. 

Life got better for them after their escape, Blackwatch was dead. The few remaining members had been killed in mysterious accidents, no doubt work done by her brother's hands. As far as the world could tell he had died in an attempt to set off a nuke in the city. 

They moved from place to place, exploring places of great beauty. He carried her to the top of Mount Everest, helped her explore the rainforest, he climbed the Eiffel tower to give her a perfect view of the city. Anything she wanted he would do for her, though she often wondered if he realized just how much she knew.

He could disappear for hours at a time or would seem slightly distant. Dana knew he was spreading his variant of the virus, she knew he was replacing important political figures. Higher-ups in governments, there was a reason everywhere they went seemed to undergo radical changes not long after they left. He didn't trust mankind to lead themselves, thus he was taking the reins. She couldn't blame him in the end, he had seen and become some of the worst humanity had to offer.

Time seemed to fly by, she was going on sixty and he hadn’t changed at all. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. It was still so jarring to wake up sixty and see him totally unchanged. She began to get worried, what would he do without her? She had guided him away from absolute extremes all her life. The last time she had left him alone he created a super virus that killed and replaced him.

She became determined to enjoy the rest of her life with him. To ensure when she finally left he wouldn't be totally lost. He was improving the world over, new discoveries in medicine and engineering were improving at a constant and accelerated rate thanks to her brother. Yet he only did it for her, she was determined to ensure the end of her life would not coincide with the end of humanity. She couldn't let him lose himself.....

 

Wanderer's Lullaby  
By Adriana Figueroa

Wandering child of the earth   
Do you know just how much you're worth?   
You have walked this path since your birth   
You were destined for more 

 

Seventy-one, they stood atop a large cliff overlooking the vast ocean. “You know I wish I could see the bottom.” She stated offhandedly.

“Not much worth seeing, some interesting creatures but they stay pretty far apart. Some nice thermal vents down there, really useful for green energy. The minerals are pretty abundant as well, the bottoms well hidden good place to produce some of my larger creations.” He explains in a bored tone with his scowl still in place. Seemingly unperturbed by the breathtaking sunset.

She had hoped to make him see the beauty here but it was not enough.

There are those who'll tell you-you're wrong   
They will try to to silence your song   
But right here is where you belong   
So don't search anymore 

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking   
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
You'll look back and you'll realize one day

Seventy-two, they were in Manhattan. The city had been rebuilt, an entire city right on top of a mass grave. 

She couldn't help but note all the billboards proudly advertising new products from Proto Corp International. The company had jumped up nearly fifty years ago, an amalgamation of thirteen semi-successful companies deciding to work together. His handiwork no doubt.

“It’s amazing, isn't it? That after everything that happened life can just go on.” Dana asked as they stood atop the largest skyscraper overlooking the entire city.  
“The only thing amazing is how fast the city refilled with filth and stupidity. If it weren't for my rebuilding efforts this entire area would be center of crime and the homeless.” He spoke derision for the city he himself had rebuilt clearly written across his face.

She had hoped to show him that life and love could be reborn even after terrible things. That just because something terrible happened didn’t mean something wonderful couldn't rise from the ashes. Yet as she looked across the rebuilt city she knew it was not enough.

 

In your eyes there is doubt   
As you try to figure it out   
But that's not what life is about   
So have faith there's a way

Seventy-three, they were in India. The overpopulation crisis that once plagued the country had been solved by building upwards and outwards. Cities now had a multilayered layout, usually consisting of thirteen layers, the organization and building was considered a marvel of modern engineering. 

They stood before a massive statue of an elephant god, carved of stone thousands of years ago. It had been moved here to watch over the city.

“Isn't the elephant god….Thing awesome, some group of stone carvers did this thousands of years ago.” She exclaimed impressed by the sheer size and dedication it must have taken.

“Yes, amazing dedication wasted on pitiful god they made up to comfort themselves in their worthless life. For the record the god's name is Ganesha, he is the God of New Beginnings, Success and Wisdom. I thought it fitting to move it here where people could find their new beginnings, it also helped me convince people change was needed.” He stated no awe or wonder, simply observing and stating facts from his endless well of stolen knowledge.

She had brought him here in hopes of showing him there was value in ancient things, that not everything should be torn apart and rebuilt. Yet again she knew it was not enough.

 

Though the world may try to define you   
It can't take the light that's inside you   
So don't you dare try to hide   
Let your fears fade away 

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking   
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
You'll look back and you'll realize one day 

 

Seventy-four, she was running out of time. They were on the beachfront not far from a large temple of a multi-armed woman. Some construction was taking place in front of it, looked like a house was being built between two of the arms.

“Government cover-up, giant conspiracy hidden from the public. Lots of paperwork...” He speaks unprompted as she lays out on a beach towel.

“I'm getting weaker…” Dana stated sadly, she had fought it for a long time but her age was catching up with her. Her bones constantly ache and breathing took more effort than it ever had before.

“Heart failure, it's been beating irregularly for the last three years. Its put more strain on your body, your rate of cellular regeneration has been taking a drop off as well. I'd give you a year max.” He spoke with clinical detachment, seemingly unbothered by the prospect of her death.

“I shouldn't be surprised! Hahaha...Of course, you know what's wrong…Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Dana managed to question between chuckles.

“I didn’t want to stress you out, you shouldn't have to worry about how much time you have left.” He growled, no emotion leaking into his voice.

She couldn’t help but look back and wonder. She had wanted a family when she was younger. All the boyfriends she brought home had never been able to handle her brothers' scrutiny. Not only that but several had broken under his interrogation running out of whatever house they were staying in or admitting to something she couldn't forgive. She fed those ones to her brother.

All it would have taken for her to have the family she had so desperately wanted was for her to abandon him. All she had to do was walk away, he wouldn't have followed if she made her intentions clear. It had been a tough choice but in the end, it came down to two facts. She would be abandoning someone who had always loved her had sung her lullabies when they were in the orphanage. 

Second, if she abandoned him there was no telling the destruction he would cause without her there to guide him from his extremes. He had originally planned to consume and infect the whole planet. She had made him promise not to do such a thing. He had seemed confused unable to understand why he shouldn’t, that he would improve everything. Still, he had promised for her to find another way, a better way.

As she thought back staring across the water to that point where the ocean met the sky. Despite never having a family she couldn't help but feel she wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly a red blur ran up to her, she could see her brother glaring as he prepared to deal with the possible threat. It consolidated itself into a small child wearing a red t-shirt, star emblazoned across the front.

“Hi, my names Steven!” The little boy practically shouted in excitement. Dana couldn’t help but wonder if the boy knew the meaning of stranger danger. Yet she smiled back at the small ball of smiles.

“Hello, my names Dana. It’s nice to meet you Steven, where are your parents?” She questioned as she watched her brother twitch out of the corner of her eye. It appears even he was surprised by the small child now happily standing before them.

“Well my dad’s helping the gems build, and I never knew my mom. Though she did kinda turn into me I guess? Who’s the pale guy?” Steven continued seemingly failing to notice her brothers glare.

“Well that sounds like quite a story, this is my older brother.” She explained, the little boy ran towards her brother. If he were older he may have questioned the oddity of her looking so much older than the supposed older sibling. Yet in the throes of youth, such a thing was not even worthy of note. Completely unfazed by the glare she had seen reduce grown men to tears he approached her brother.

Her brother stared at Steven for a moment, before the boy stuck out his hand. It took her brother a moment to respond seemingly contemplating the worth of touching the offending appendage. When he realized the boy wouldn’t be driven off by his intense glare, he reached down and gingerly took the boys hand in a weak shake.

The boy seeming satisfied ran back to Dana with a grin. They spent the whole afternoon talking about the silly stories the boy had about the gems, his father, and his ukulele. As the sun was setting she heard a voice calling for the boy.

“Steven, I’m going to be leaving for a long time very soon. My brother can't come with me, can I ask you a favor?” She whispered to the boy who excitedly bounced in place. He nodded, seemingly wanting to run back to his family already but not wanting to be rude.

“I need you to look after him while I’m gone. Someone to remind him why this worlds worth it. Can you do that for me?” Dana questioned as she stared into the little boy's eyes. She didn’t know why but she felt a sense of peace when he nodded with a big grin plastered across his face.

She came here to have a fun day with her brother and even with the addition of a little boy with a star on his shirt she felt she had succeeded.

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking   
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
Soon you'll finally find your own way

 

Seventy-five, she was dying. She could feel it in her heart, it palpated strangely. She sat by her brother's side, leaning her head on his shoulder. They were atop a ledge overlooking a strawberry field filled with large yet colorful weapons. It seemed like a strange art project but she wasn't one to question when the results were so beautiful. 

She lifted a finger, a Finch landed on it chirping Merrily. It flew off landing on her brother's shoulders only seconds later. She watched slightly in horror as three tentacles stabbed the overly curious bird pulling into his jacket, which was in reality just another part of him.

“Alex, I’m sorry…” She spoke feeling the crushing weight of her failure.

“For what? You can't help dying, and you don’t want me to make you like me. I don’t blame you for not wanting to be a monster…” He spoke, his voice still so clinical. Yet beneath it, she could have sworn she heard a tremor.

“Not for that….I’m sorry I couldn't get you to see...To see it, to understand all the beauty on this planet. I tried so hard….” She gasped tears running down her face, as she felt parts of her lungs collapse. 

“Dana…” He laughed, it sounded just as cold and mechanical as ever. His laugh had always sounded like he was in on some massive joke that no one else knew about, confident and belittling. 

“Stop Laughing!.....I'm dying...There's nothing is funny about this.” Dana coughed and wheezed. Yet he continued to chuckle.

“Your right I don't see the beauty in this field, or the top of a skyscraper, or some mountaintop. The only beautiful thing I've seen on this planet is you….” Alex explained as his chuckles ended.

“Promise me...you'll keep looking for more beauty Alex...Never give up...I know you don't see it but this planet has so much more to offer even after I’m gone…” She assured even though she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and her arms were going numb.

“Dana I always planned to save this world. If it could produce even one of you then it's worth keeping…” Alex spoke his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I'm just going to close my eyes for...for a little bit, could you….Could you sing me the lullaby again?” She had never asked him to sing it before. It was one of the most powerful things she had shared with the original Alex, she never had the heart to ask him if he remembered the song. 

At first, there was silence and she feared she’d never hear it again. Yet she felt the vibrations through his body as he began to hum.

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking   
A masterpiece still in the making   
The blue in an ocean of grey   
You are right where you need to be   
Poised to inspire and to succeed   
Soon you'll finally find your own way

Seventy-six, He stood alone in the deepest depths of old Manhattan. Standing in front of two graves. One was much newer, while the other had faced the trials of time and defacement. He placed a single flower by her grave.

In loving memory of Dana Mercer.  
Gone but never forgotten

 

In memory of Alex J. Mercer  
If only we could forget

Alex sighed as he looked down at the grave of the one person in his life that had mattered and wondered…


End file.
